


Wordplay

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Games, Torture, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isard learns to be very careful in her wording of requests. Darker PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordplay

_Dressed as one_   
_A wolf will betray a lamb_   
_Lead astray the gazers_   
_The razors on your seducing skin_   
_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_   
_Every flower`s perfect_   
_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_   
_-She Is My Sin, Nightwish_

The setting sun over Coruscant bathed the crimson walls inlaid with ebony in a golden glow. Palpatine waited with his back to her on the balcony which overlooked the city scape, and she smiled slightly. Such an informal setting generally meant his intent in summoning her was informal as well. Closing the distance she paused a few feet from him and inclined her head respectfully. Informal or not, certain protocols were still observed. "You summoned me Sire?" Isard inquired. He didn't speak, but simply motioned her forward to where she stood beside him and slid a hand around her waist. She regarded him questioningly, but held her tongue.  
    "Do you recall the first time we stood together here?" he asked her abruptly.  
    "The first time you summoned me to speak privately and ask my unofficial opinion of a matter." Isard responded confidently, if confused.  
    "You asked me something then." Palpatine prompted. She thought back and her breath caught as she remembered the question.  
    "For public recognition of our relationship." she said, even more confused now.  
    "I am in a mood to grant your wish right now…" he paused watching her eyes grow wide "In a sense." he added smirking. She felt a moment of unease as his gaze darkened.  
    "Sire?" she questioned, uncertain what he wished of her. She understood a fraction of a second later as he spun and pulled her arms behind her with one hand restraining them, while the other hand pressed her forward. Isard drew a sharp breath in as she was pressed against the balcony railing. Though well used to the heights of Coruscant, she felt a flicker of fear at being bent over the only thing between her and a certainly fatal fall… not to mention the exposure. Though there was less traffic at this level, the odd bit did pass by. She knew her lover could affect the minds of any passerby so they would not notice the affairs going on, but the thought of being seen like this… the fear of falling.. she could not suppress the tremor which ran through her. Her fear aroused them both she realized as he stripped her pants off and she felt the moisture trickling down her leg as the cool night air blew against her exposed skin.  
    "You wished exposure did you not my dear?" he asked, his voice low in her ear, his breath warm on her skin, daring her to protest. She took the bait.  
    "Sire… this is not what I meant." she said annoyed, her sense a mix of fear and humiliation.  
    "No?" he asked. "Perhaps you should learn to be more specific in your wording my dear Ysanne." he said as he pulled her tunic from her, exposing her further, before he yanked her arms once more behind her and closed the restraints around her wrists. As a speeder passed by the driver stared gap jawed at the scene before hurriedly changing direction and looking away. Isard flushed at the realization, and tried to struggle backwards away from the balcony but Palpatine held her firmly to the railing with one hand, while running the other over her teasingly.  
    "Please Sire?" she implored.  
    "Please what Ysanne?" he asked plainly, keeping his amusement in check.  
    "Please-" her request was cut short by a gasp as he took her without warning, pressing her into the balcony rail so that her upper half was suspended over it. She wanted desperately to cling to the railing at least, but her bound hands prevented it. Understanding she was beat and protests would only make him prolong this she ceased her struggling and surrendered to him, closing her eyes against the dizzying view, against the faces of any who might pass by and see her in such a position. It was clear he was not in a mood to show her any degree of mercy tonight. Feeling him withdraw from her and his grip on her loosen she wanted to turn, go back inside, but instead she waited for his command. She understood perfectly only absolute obedience would please him tonight, no matter how he tested her.  
    "Come." he instructed her, guiding her upright fully and back into his private chambers. He left her wrists bound in restraints she noticed. He guided her to the bed and sat her on the edge of it. A length of chain with a ring on one end appeared in his hand and she regarded it wondering what he intended with it. She got her answer a moment later as he wrapped the chain around her neck and through the ring. Jerking the chain so it both tightened about her throat and drew her forward he kissed her. Any complaints she might have had died on her lips as she found herself struggling for breath, the cold metal links biting into her skin for a moment longer before he allowed it to slacken. Gasping for air as he released her, she resisted the urge to rub at her throat where the chain had doubtless bruised from the force he used.  
    "Have I displeased you in some way My Lord?" Isard asked. His lack of any tenderness tonight had her alarmed. She knew full well if she should ever fall from favour with him…. he would play with her like a nexu with it's prey before finally ending her life. If he was angered with her… she tested the restraints which held her, but knew even if she was not restrained she would have little hope.  
    "Why would you think that my dear? Have I not just given you what you wanted? Exposing our relationship… taking your breath away… did you not ask me for these things?" he asked with mock concern, his eyes and tone daring her to argue. He watched as she struggled to subdue her anger with him.  
    "Forgive me my Lord if I seem ungrateful." Isard responded through gritted teeth.  
    "But?" he pressed, goading her. She blew out an irritated sigh and flinched as he jerked the chain in silent warning. That was enough to raise her temper.  
    "You kriffing know this isn't what I meant by those things!" she snapped.  
    "And your point it?" he asked. Her fire and ice eyes met his gaze, a look of fury in them.  
    "This isn't what I wanted and you know it- you kriffing know it!" Isard yelled irate. "And yet you sit here and mock me. Do you truly think so little of me?" she asked, hurt. Softening a little he let the chain slacken then drop as he pulled her into his arms.  
    "On the contrary my dear. I admire your strength. Your ability to endure what would break a mere concubine." he said. "You bring me pleasure in a way others can not.". She tilted her head at that. "Perhaps I misjudged you however… perhaps you require a gentler touch." he sighed and was amused at how she jolted to alertness.  
    "Please Sire… let me be anything to you that you wish." she hasted to say. He tilted her head up so she met his gaze.  
    "Is that truly what you want Ysanne?" he asked.  
    "It is my Lord… all I wish is a place at your side… and to know you wish me there." she responded. He did not speak, but removed the restraints from her wrists and allowed them to drop. Ysanne predictably flung her arms around him and curled into his chest. He stroked her hair and allowed her a minute to settle herself. Her temper and willfulness could make her a challenge to control at times, but he had long learned where the lines lay to keep her perfectly obedient… apologizing for her actions even when he provoked her. Feeling her breathing even out he lay her back on the bed, her ebony hair spilling across the crimson pillows, her bicolour eyes regarding him with anticipation. _Not yet my dear_ , he thought to himself as he withdrew a line of silk cord and bound her wrists together then drew them above her head and secured them to the headboard. Working slowly and methodically he bound each ankle to a foot post, enjoying how she squirmed with want and waiting. Finally he withdrew a black silk blindfold and the length of chain agin. Blindfolding her first so she was more aware of the sensation, he smirked as she tensed when he wrapped the chain about her throat and clipped a leash to it. Holding her leash… literally and metaphorically, always entertained him so. Once she was secured in place he lit a candle. Tipping it over her prone body he traced patterns over her form, working slowly towards her more sensitive regions, observing the effect it had on her, the soft whimpers which escaped her lips. Dipping the candle lower he enjoyed how her pleasured noises shifted to ones of pain as the wax burnt her flesh, and yet she did not protest. Tiring of the game he blew out the candle and set it aside. Releasing the binds which held her in place by way of the Force, he pulled her upright by the chain collar around her neck. He held it taunt for a moment before he relaxed his grip once more.  
    "Tell me Ysanne… what is it you wish?" he asked, feeling her hesitancy. After all, it had been for lack of careful wording answering just that question that she had suffered tonight.  
    "I wish… what you feel is best for me." she said and he raised a brow at her.  
    "Truly Ysanne? Do you truly wish to submit yourself to my whims that way? Without question or argument?" he asked and she sighed.  
    "No." she admitted. Isard paused carefully considering her next words. "My greatest desire is to serve you… both in mind in my duties as Director to the Empire… and in body as a woman to her lover. I wish to be the cause of your pleasure." she said. Smirking slightly she added "And in this moment, if I may be so bold Sire, I simply wish you to take me as your lover… man to woman and nothing more but pleasure and passion.". Palpatine laughed and nudged her backwards so she lay half on the bed. Quickly sliding herself fully onto it and up it's length, she smiled a rare genuine smile as she slid his robes from his shoulders and he moved over her. Entwining his fingers with hers he pulled her hands over her head as he entered her. As they moved together she battled him for dominance, but his grip kept her firmly restrained beneath him. Only as she ceased to struggle against him for control did he shift their positions so she was atop him as she wished, making it clear to her though she was on top for the moment, he was still in charge. As he caught her gaze he confirmed she understood his unspoken message perfectly. However much she protested his command of her, he understood perfectly she also craved it. A force in her own right, she would accept domination from no other. Only he could tame her and bend her to his whim- only he was stronger than her. Bringing his hands against the small of her back he unleashed Force lightning on her and she shuddered with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He could feel in the Force the intoxicating mix the combination of sensation brought her as she slumped breathless against him and did not struggle as he rolled her once more beneath him. Taking his pleasure he was entertained to see Ysanne utterly undone and disheveled from their passions below him, struggling to catch her breath as he drove her hard. He allowed her no reprieve however until he was satisfied. Rolling off her he fought a smirk as she curled herself against him. Always she was drawn to him, regardless of his actions. Kindness or cruelty she desired him. It was a balance to be sure. Each side needed carefully mixing to ensure her perfect loyalty. Weaving a gnarled hand through her hair as she caught her breath, he held her gently, providing her the softness she desired. Shifting slightly as she recovered, Isard propped herself on an elbow and smiled at him.  
    "I love you." she said, without hesitation for once. He masked his smirk in a smile.  
    "I know." he replied.


End file.
